


Don't Keep Driving

by ettasig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettasig/pseuds/ettasig
Summary: Inspired by Jim and Pam from The Office





	Don't Keep Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of The Paper Kites.

_ Don't keep on driving, let me say something. _

She saw him first, leaning against the Jeep parked opposite the police station where their end-of-year party was held. He looked so boyishly handsome in his greyish blue dress shirt and black skinny tie tugged out of place, and his dark brown hair, always disheveled like he’d just rolled out of bed. She hated to admit that his ass also looked especially delightful in those dress pants.

When she had won the game of poker just a few seconds ago, she had only set her eyes on one person. He was always the first person she wanted to tell good news to. He was her best friend, her confidant, her co-worker. Her shifts at the police station were never a bore whenever he was around.

She rushed to him across the quiet street in her scarlet cami dress, peacoat and heels, all giddy and excited over her victory. She crashed her body into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him close fast. “Stiles,” she panted. She took one look at him with her brows furrowed. “Wait, you weren’t seriously going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?”

He looked down at her, his lips forming a sad smirk and shrugged. She melted in his arms, snuggling her head into his neck, her hands clutching his back. A moment later, she pulled away and stared up at him, into his bright hazel eyes. Intertwining their fingers together, the engagement ring on her finger gleamed under the streetlight. “I’m gonna miss you so much, Stilinski,”she exhaled. “I wish you could be there at my wedding.”

“I wish I could too,” he replied earnestly. Before she and her fiancé had even booked wedding, Stiles had accepted a position as a CIA operative in Seattle and said he’d be leaving early tomorrow morning. She was so happy for him when he told her but now her best friend was going to miss one of the most important days of her life.

“Here, take this,” she told him, whipping out all the money she’d won from poker out of her coat pocket and planting it in his hand.

Stiles grinned as he flipped through the bills impressed, “You won all this in poker?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Seattle’s expensive.”

He chuckled and took her hand, returning the money. “You have a wedding you need to pay for Malia.”

She shook her head as she hastily shoved it in the pocket and patted it. “Please Stiles, Joe and I are fine. Stop being so stubborn and accept it.”

He laughed again before his face turned serious and he swallowed, avoiding her gaze and shoving his hands in his pants’ pockets. “Hey,” he uttered slowly, “Can I talk to you about something?”

A smile spread across her lips. “About the fact that you’re staying in Beacon Hills? Please tell me you are. I’m already having a great night but it’d be the _best_ if you say you’re staying _-_ ” She paused, noticing that he was staring at her so intently with his lips slightly parted. “Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“I was just um..” he said, before gulping. He looked directly in her eyes, holding her in place, like she was the only thing that mattered. Then he shook his head and told her, “I’m in love with you.”

She blinked. “What?”

“I’m really sorry if that’s weird for you to hear but I needed you to hear it… at least once. Definitely not good timing but still…”

“What are you doing?” she asked, sternly. “What do you expect me to say to that?”

He shrugged his shoulders, avoiding her gaze again.

“Look, I-I can’t…”

He licked his lips. “Yeah… I know.”

She brushed her fingertips along his arms and spoke softly, “You have no idea…”

“-C’mon. Don’t do that.”

“…what your friendship means to me.”

He shook his head again and repeated, “Don’t do that. I don't want to do that. I want to be more than that. You drive me crazy, Malia.”

Malia took a deep breath and forced herself to speak, “I can’t. I’m really sorry if you misinterpreted things.”

A stray tear escaped his welled-up eyes as he nodded, understanding what this meant. “Not your fault. I’m sorry I interpreted our friendship,” he told her, wiping away his tears with his fingers. Then he climbed into the driver seat of the Jeep and rolled down the window. “I’ll see you around Tate,” he said, a sad undertone in his voice, before driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different for the new year. Happy 2019 everyone!


End file.
